The best weekend Ever
by CodenameOne
Summary: Now a teenage dragon Spike has begun dating proper and has already met somepony to be his lover; four months into their relationship on a special weekend where Spike has the entire library to himself the dragon invites his very special somepony over, looking to share a very special weekend of fun and excitement with them. It doesn't take long for things to heat up, however.
1. 1: The first night

**Foreword: right, this isn't my first time writing clop however it IS my first time writing clop of this type(you'll see what I mean when you read it) so I may not be as good as I think I am. This is just a little two chapter tale I wrote because I was horny and wanted to write a story where some characters fuck. I originally wasn't going to post this to this site but I'm bored so I am. At any rate I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, if you're a fan of my regular stories I PROMISE that The Last of what's Up There will be finished very soon, so the wait will soon be over.**

**(Heads up, Blackburn, if you're reading this; you will NOT like this story's content. Don't say I didn't warn you.)**

**(Seriously, Blackburn, you won't like this story. Click off and go clop to ponified Tali'Zorah porn.)**

* * *

**The best weekend ever  
**Written by Codename: One

* * *

Four months; for four months the two had been together. And Spike had loved and appreciated every minute of it. After six years of growing up the young dragon had realized Rarity wasn't for him, in more ways than one, and decided he would have to set his sights on someone else.

Spike knew he wanted someone that would love and appreciate him just as much as he would; someone who would be kind and supportive, and one who would be compassionate and understanding.

The dragon had found this pony.

This special somepony of his filled all the required slots and more; his special somepony was cute, had great personality, and was very much in love with Spike, who more than happily reciprocated the feelings.

This special somepony was Lickety Split.

Spike himself was shocked in a way when he realized that he wanted and had fallen in love with the colt, but he was more shocked when he realized that he was gay.

Of course Twilight and her friends had been shocked when Spike came out of the closet to them at a special get-together at the library he had organized. Twilight was confused when he requested that they all come to the library for his announcement but had nonetheless agreed.

When the time came Spike had never been more nervous in his entire life; up until that point he hadn't told anybody about his newly discovered sexuality and he was worried about the reactions he would get. He had asked himself all sorts of absurd questions like 'what will they think?', 'what if they don't accept me?', and 'what if Twilight kicks me out? Or sends me to the Princess so she can banish me to some weird place?'.

Of course none of these scenarios played out, and in fact Twilight and all her friends had been accepting and congratulated the dragon on coming out. Rainbow Dash had told Spike that him coming out must've taken serious guts, to which the dragon had no reason to disagree.

After Pinkie Pie had promised to organize a 'congrats on coming out, Spike' party the other five ponies had returned home and left Spike with Twilight in the library.

Of course the event hadn't gone by without some discomfort; for a couple days after he had come out there was some awkwardness between Spike and Rarity, as well as between Spike and Twilight. Rarity had always used Spike's crush on her to get him to help her with whatever task she needed help with, and was worried she would no longer have that advantage, even though she felt bad about it some times.

Though Spike had already agreed to still help her with gem hunts and the such, simply because he loved helping others.

Twilight took the longest to adjust to this news; she didn't like changes she hadn't planned on and had been caught unawares with Spike's revelation. The Unicorn soon came around, however, and life soon returned to normal.

During the 'congrats on coming out, Spike' party many of the colts that Spike knew showed up, though many of them were straight they merely showed up to give their own congratulations to the dragon.

But then there was him.

As the party was winding down and Spike was preparing to head back to the library he was caught outside by Featherweight, the photographer colt for the school's paper. He handed Spike an envelope and said that someone wanted to meet him.

Opening the envelope Spike read the letter within, which just contained the message "meet me at Ghastly Gorge. -LS."

Intrigued, Spike had gone out there and found Lickety Split waiting for him. The colt confessed his attraction to Spike and the two agreed to go on a few dates.

That all happened four months ago, and now the two were happily together in a steady relationship.

And Spike had a surprise for him.

Twilight was out of town for the weekend, and the young dragon had invited Lickety over for a weekend of fun. The two would hang out as normal, maybe play some games, but Spike was planning for a different kind of fun.

There was a knock at the door, and Spike charged downstairs and opened it up, greeting Lickety who was waiting patiently with a smile on his face.

"Hi, sweetie! Can I come in?" Lickety asked, his sweet voice and the affectionate title he used made Spike blush; he could never say no to any request the colt made with that voice, especially if it was sweet-talking him.

"Of course; I mean I did ask you to come over" Spike replied, stepping aside to let Lickety in.

"Great! Say, where's Miss Sparkle?" the colt asked, setting the saddlebags he was wearing down by the door as Spike closed it.

"I told you to just call her Twilight, Lickety. But at any rate she's out of town for the weekend, so we got the whole library to ourselves" Spike explained.

"Oh? Cool!" Lickety exclaimed, plopping down on the couch in the foyer of the library.

"So what'd you bring in the bags?" Spike inquired, joining his coltfriend on the couch and slipping an arm around him.

"Couple snacks and some movies we can watch on the projector in the basement, and my sleeping bag" Lickety answered, resting his head on Spike's shoulder and rubbing his chest with a hoof.

_Oh I don't think you'll be needing that sleeping bag, cutie_ Spike thought with a smile on his face. The two of them would probably use Twilight's bed, though Spike would have to wash the sheets and blanket before the Unicorn comes back if the night proceeds like he wants it to.

For a while the two just sat cuddled together on the couch, content to just cuddle for now. Soon after though Spike pulled away and hopped off the couch, asking "what kind of movies did you bring?"

"Dark Mare Rises and Ponytheus" Lickety answered, Spike immediately perking up when he heard the latter movie.

"You brought Ponytheus? Oh my gosh, Lickety, I've been wanting to see that movie for months!" Spike exclaimed, immediately stepping over and giving the colt a hug.

"I know, that's why I brought it" the brown earth colt responded with a smile, returning the hug without haste.

"Thank you so much, Lickety. I love you!" Spike declared, pulling back from the hug and giving his coltfriend a kiss.

"You're welcome, Spike. I love you too" Lickety Split said with a blush on his face after Spike pulled away from the kiss.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go hook this thing up!" Spike stated, standing from the couch and grabbing his saddlebags, heading down the stairs to the basement along with Lickety.

After several minutes of failing to hook up the movie the two finally got it and settle down after cooking some popcorn and getting some drinks.

For the entire duration of the movie the two were cuddled together on the couch, mostly because Spike was a little afraid of the creatures depicted in the film.

When the movie was over it was around eleven at night and the two switched the projector off and headed back upstairs to the top floor where Twilight and Spike shared a room, though tonight it would obviously be Lickety and Spike.

It was almost time.

The young dragon was beginning to feel a little nervous; this would be his first time and he was very inexperienced as the only things he had ever done sexually were masturbation. He was also nervous that Lickety would reject the sex and that Spike offering such a thing would ruin their relationship.

As Lickety reached into his saddlebags to pull out his sleeping bag Spike realized that it was now or never; he had to ask him.

"Hey, uhh, Lickety? Can I talk to you?" Spike asked, earning the attention of the colt who dropped his bags and turned to face the dragon.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

It was then that Spike got _really_ nervous, and was suddenly unable to talk; he sat down on the bed to calm himself down but it didn't work. His heart was pounding, he was sweating, a knot had formed in his stomach, and he was visibly shaking.

"Spike? Are you OK?" Lickety asked, concerned. He approached the bed and sat down next to the young dragon, wrapping a hoof around his shoulder and bringing him closer.

"I-I w-was just w-w-wondering... We've b-been together for s-some time n-now, and I t-thought maybe you'd w-want to..." Spike said, stuttering over his words and failing to finish his sentence.

"I'd want to...?" Lickety stated, curious as to what the end of that sentence was.

For a moment Spike bit his lip and tears began to well in his eyes as he threw his arms around Lickety's neck and hugged him tight, sobbing "I'm _so_ nervous, I just can't ask you!"

"Ask me what? Spike, you can ask me anything. I promise" the brown colt declared in a soothing voice, rubbing Spike's back with his hoof.

"I'm too nervous, Lickety. I just can't do it!" the dragon cried.

_What could he be talking about? He said we've been together for some time now and then cried that he was too nervous to ask me something. What could he be... Ohhhhhh. Oh my_ Lickety thought, a blush coming to his face.

"Spike, I know what you want, and the answer is yes" Split stated, prompting Spike to look up at the colt.

"_What_?!"

"I've been wanting this for sometime now, too. And if we're both ready then I think it's time" Lickety told his coltfriend.

"Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Spike exclaimed, pulling Lickety into a passionate kiss.

"No, I don't... But I intend to find out" Lickety replied, pushing Spike down onto the bed as they began to make out, hands and hooves rubbing over each other's bodies as their lips mashed together and their tongues fought for dominance over one another.

As they continued to make out Spike began to feel his penis sliding out from behind his scales around his waist as blood pumped south, filling out his length until it was brushing against Lickety's already erect penis, causing both of them to blush furiously.

Together they pulled out of the kiss and looked down at their nether regions, seeing their penises pressing and rubbing together.

"You ready?" Lickety inquired, staring into the dragon's eyes.

Spike nodded and sent one of his hands southward, grabbing Lickety's penis and rubbing it against his, eliciting sighs of pleasure from the brown colt.

Kissing him one last time Spike pushed Lickety off him and flipped over onto his hands and knees, reaching into the nightstand to grab the condoms and lube he had been hiding there.

"I've been waiting so long for this, sweetie. I'm so glad we're doing this now" Spike said, taking a condom out of its wrapper and preparing to slide it over his penis.

"Hey, wait...I didn't say I wanted to do that" Lickety announced, referring to the anal sex that was about to happen.

"Well this is kinda what two guys do together..." Spike trailed off, worried he might've ruined his chances.

"I know, but...I've never done this before. What if it hurts?" the colt asked.

"Baby, mine may be long for my age, six inches I think, but it's thin and slender. And with enough lube and proper communication I think you'll be OK... There's definitely no way I'm letting _you_ put it in my butt, you're almost an adult stallion, and as a result you're kinda big" the teenage dragon said sheepishly.

"I know, but... OK, you win. But be gentle, please?" Lickety requested, flipping over and putting his flank into the air.

"Actually, let's wait a little while to do the anal. Hold that pose, though" Spike stated, tossing the condom and lube to the side as he crawled over to Lickety Split, exhaling onto the colt's erect penis.

As Spike watched the penis twitch and throb he began to become very aroused, and as a result started stroking himself to alleviate some of the desire for stimulation. He was sure Lickety was feeling the same thing and started to lick at the colt's penis.

"Oooohh, Spike" Lickety moaned as the dragon wrapped his long tongue around the phallus and lapped at the head with the tip of his muscular appendage.

"Ohh, yes, Spike!" Lickety exclaimed, approving of what the dragon was doing.

Meanwhile on Spike's end he was starting to stroke himself a little more vigorously, becoming more and more turned on by Lickety's moans and the cock and balls he was pressing his face against.

While he was licking Lickety's penis Spike was gently fondling the colt's balls and fingering his butt, trying to loosen him up before they had proper sex.

Unravelling his tongue from the penis Spike flipped onto his back and shimmied under Lickety, pulling the colt's penis into his mouth as he continued to stroke his own member. Lickety cried out in pleasure as the dragon lapped at his head while slurping at the shaft.

Spike moaned into Lickety's cock as the colt slowly thrusted his hips back and forth with his penis still in Spike's mouth, succumbing to the desire for more pleasure.

Satisfied with the work he had done so far and wanting to tease Lickety Spike pulled the colt's penis out of his mouth and shimmied back out, flipping over and bending over Lickety's body to kiss him.

"Aww, why'd you stop? I was getting close" Lickety pouted, making Spike smile at his childishness.

"I know" the dragon replied, reaching back into the nightstand to grab a condom and lube, slipping the latex over his penis and administering half the six ounce bottle to his member, lathering it up completely with the liquid.

Setting the bottle on the nightstand Spike kissed Lickety again and whispered "I'm gonna put it in now, OK?"

"O-OK... But, like I said, please be gentle" the brown colt requested.

"Don't worry, I will."

Lickety visibly relaxed his body as Spike prodded at the entrance to his butt with his penis, trying to gently slip it into the colt's rectum while Lickety tried to relax his sphincter.

Lickety exhaled again and again and his heart rate quickened as Spike finally penetrated his anus and slowly slid the rest of his length into the colt.

Once the dragon bottomed out and his stomach was pressing against Lickety's rear he asked "are you alright, baby?"

Lickety nodded and Spike began to slowly pull back; the lube was starting to grease up the colt's anus and his muscles were beginning to relax, allowing the dragon to start pumping in a very slow but steady pace.

"Ahh, that feels so wierd...but in a good way" Lickety commented, looking over his shoulder at his coltfriend who had closed his eyes and was panting lightly.

"That feel good, baby?" Split asked, earning a nod to the affirmative from Spike.

Spike was in a world of pleasure; Lickety's butt was so tight it was driving the dragon wild. The colt's anus clamped down and was gripping Spike's penis. The feeling of pleasure was unlike anything the dragon had ever experienced, and this feeling was with a condom on, which lessened his sensitivity because the condom was indeed a covering. Spike was almost afraid of what it would feel like if he wasn't wearing the condom: the pleasure would be astronomical.

Shaking his thoughts the dragon realized he was getting close to an orgasm and decided he wanted Lickety to finish along with him, lest he lose out on an orgasm because Spike was too exhausted.

Reaching around Lickety's right leg the teenage dragon began stroking the colt's still erect penis, earning moans of approval as his fingers worked their magic.

Nearing that point of no return Spike began to pump a little faster into Lickety's butt, the tight anus stimulating every nerve in the dragon's penis and making him pant heavier and heavier.

"L-Lickety, I'm getting close..." Spike announced as he continued thrusting back and forth in the colt's butt and thrusting his hand back and forth on his partner's cock.

"Me t-too, baby. Keep going" Lickety called back.

Bending over Lickety's body Spike nibbled on his coltfriend's ear for a second before nuzzling into his neck, using his newfound leverage to pivot his waist back and forth as he pounded into Lickety's butt. The both of them were sweaty, breathing heavily, and were feeling so passionately for each other, glad to be sharing this special moment together.

Lickety Split cried out in pleasure as Spike's stroking pushed him over the edge, starting his orgasm; his cum began spurting out onto the sheets as it surged through his penis while the dragon continued pumping his hand, getting some of the cum on his fingers.

In the backdoor Spike was finally pushed over the edge, crying out "Ohhhh, Licketyyyy!" as he came hard in the condom, his semen shooting out hard as a result of him pumping into the tightest butt he had ever had the privilege of screwing for the past 15 minutes.

After shooting several ropes of cum Spike's orgasm began to die down and he pulled out with a _shlick_ sound as it finished, collapsing onto his back on the bed with a loud sigh.

Sighing himself Lickety turned around and cuddled up with Spike, pulling the blanket over the both of them as he nuzzled the dragon, giving him a kiss and an exhausted smile.

"I love you, Spike" Lickety told the dragon, giving him another kiss, this time with a little more tongue.

"I love you too, Lickety Split" Spike replied, returning the kiss in full.

The room fell quiet as the two of them snuggled up even closer and traded yet another kiss, the sound of their subtle breathing and feeling of each other's stomachs rise and fall quickly putting both of them to sleep, a smile on both their faces.

It was going to be a good weekend.

* * *

**Author's note: Some of you might not like the Spike being gay thing but that's how it goes in my headcanon; his personality just fits a gay stereotype, especially with the personality insight we got with that Dragon migration episode. I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or not.**

**Now, on a more serious topic; if I get ANY comments bashing me, gays(I'm bi), or the story content I WILL delete the comment and block the offender, doesn't matter who you are or if you're a supporter of my regular stories. This is your one and only warning.**

* * *

**Typical legal note. BORING: **Spike the Dragon, Lickety Split, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.


	2. 2: The second night

** In response to the guest who requested a Big Mac/Spike clop fic: Yes, this is good idea. You are credit to team.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**One more night**

Spike awoke early the next morning as usual and felt Lickety's arms wrapped around him, listening to the colt breathe deeply. Looking over at Lickety the dragon saw a small smile on his face and his eyes closed in a deep sleep; he was so cute.

Spike wanted to get up and start his day but Lickety was cuddle up with him pretty tightly and moving him would probably wake him up, so the dragon just resigned himself to lie in the bed until his coltfriend woke up.

Thinking about last night Spike wondered what Lickety would have to say about it; did he enjoy it? Would he want to do it again? Or did he hate it?

Spike's questions would soon be answered as Lickety began to wake up, groaning and his eyes fluttering as they struggled to adjust to the morning sun streaming through the window.

"Good morning, sweetie. Sleep well?" Spike asked with a smile on his face, turning onto his side to face Lickety.

"Hi... Yeah, I did" Lickety groggily replied, rubbing his eyes with a hoof as he began to come around.

Suddenly Lickety's expression as he began sniffing the air, his face souring as he said "oh Goddess, I think we both need a shower; last night's escapades did not make for a very good smelling dragon and pony."

Spike blushed and replied "yeah, I agree... But I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"OK; what do you want to talk about exactly?"

"Well...did you enjoy it? You don't regret it, do you?" the dragon asked, his smile disappearing.

"Spike, sweetie, you don't have to worry; I enjoyed it very much and I definitely didn't regret it. I got to have my first time with you, my Knight in shining scales" the brown colt explained.

Spike blushed furiously and kissed Lickety.

"Thanks. I love you" the dragon stated with a smile on his face, pushing the blanket off of them and hopping off the bed.

"I love you too" Lickety assured him, getting off the bed as well and saying "well I guess we gotta shower, huh? You can go first if you want."

Spike had a different idea. "Actually, if we took separate showers that would waste a lot of water... How about we shower together?"

Lickety smiled seductively and responded "gladly."

The two of them went downstairs and Spike threw the blanket and sheets from the bed into the washer, intending to wash them after the two had showered. After that was done the two stepped into the bathroom and Lickety got the water running while Spike took a pee.

Finishing up Spike stood from the toilet and hugged Lickety from behind, kissing and nibbling on his coltfriend's neck as they stepped into the shower together.

The water was hot and quickly the bathroom began to steam up, both from the hot water and from the intense makeout session they were having; Lickety had stood up on his hind legs and pushed Spike against the wall, slipping his tongue into the dragon's mouth.

Blood began flowing south and soon the two found their penises crossed like swords, another intense blush coming to both their faces.

"So...round two?" Spike asked, looking into Lickety's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yep! Get on your knees, please" the brown colt gently commanded still standing on his hind legs; Spike was more than happy to oblige.

Fully erect at nine inches Lickety Split was quite big for his age, though taking him into his mouth had already been proven to be no problem for Spike.

Licking and stroking his tongue along the bottom of Lickety's head the teenage dragon heard his sighs of pleasure and decided to extend more of his tongue and wrap it around the colt's shaft, tightening and loosening it in tandem with the licks he was giving the head.

"OOH!" Split exclaimed, a surge of pleasure shooting through him.

Unravelling his tongue from the cock letting it return to his mouth Spike clamped his lips down around Lickety's head and slurped hard, earning shouts of pleasure from the colt.

Sliding his mouth down Lickety's penis Spike lapped at and slid his tongue around his head, giving special attention to the sensitive underside of the head. More cries of pleasure erupted from Lickety Split.

Halfway down the shaft Spike pulled back while slurping, causing his coltfriend to gasp.

This all went on for around ten minutes, and Spike even started fondling Lickety's balls and rubbing his taint and butthole, driving the colt even madder with pleasure.

While all this was going on the dragon was ignoring his own hard-on, which was difficult because it was ragingly hard and throbbing with blood, beckoning for stimulation but receiving none; Spike wanted to save his boner for something special.

As Lickety neared his orgasm Spike increased his ministrations on the colt's penis, rolling everything he had done for the past ten minutes into one big package; slurping the shaft while licking the head, gently fondling his balls and rubbing his taint, and even stroking a finger where his penis and ballsack met.

With a loud cry of pleasure Lickety began to cum, rope after rope of the sticky fluid spurting out into Spike's mouth as it surged through the colt's penis. It was thick and tangy and not wanting to waste a single drop the dragon kept his lips wrapped around Lickety's cock until the very end, slurping and pulling his foreskin with a hand as he pulled it out to milk the last of it out of his shaft.

"Ahh!" the brown colt exclaimed when Spike gave his head one last lick.

Standing up with Lickety's seed still in his mouth the dragon french-kissed the colt and poured a little of the cum into his mouth, pulling back and leaving a string of semen/saliva mix connected to their lips.

With a smile and closed eyes Spike swallowed Lickety's seed while the colt did the same, the two of them sharing another kiss.

"How was it?" Spike asked, licking his lips.

"Exquisite... But you haven't cum yet. Want me to return the favor?" Lickety replied provocatively.

"I have a better idea" Spike said, gently pushing Lickety down onto the floor of the bathtub, positioning himself so his crotch was over the colt's face and bracing himself against the wall with his right hand.

With his left hand still free Spike began to jerk off on Lickety's face, the head of his penis pointed right at the brown colt's muzzle; his penis had been desiring stimulation for so long it had actually started to ache.

Spike was so horny that his pace picked up rather quickly and he began to jerk faster, his hand a blur as it lanced up and down his shaft and his fingers grazed his head.

Bored just lying under the dragon Lickety Split began to clop as well, his penis having gotten hard again while watching Spike pleasure himself. The colt also started rubbed the entrance to the dragon's butt with his other hoof.

Already nearing his orgasm Spike began stroking faster, continuing to jerk off on his coltfriend's face. Lickety was also close to another orgasm and he too began clopping faster.

"Ooooh, Spike!" the brown colt cried out, angling his penis towards his body so his cum spurted out onto the underside of Spike's tail and his butthole, though towards the end of the orgasm the rest of Lickety's cum just spilled out onto his own belly.

Incredibly turned on by the cum spurting onto his butthole Spike passed the point of no return and started cumming, crying out Lickety's name as his seed spilled out onto the colt's face and into his open mouth, standing out from the brown color of his coat.

Exhausted, Spike released his penis and it plopped against Lickety's neck before beginning to retreat back under his scales. The two of them cleaned each other and switched the water off, drying up and collapsing onto the couch in the foyer, cuddling up and almost immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Later that night Twilight Sparkle returned home and stepped into the library, about to call out Spike's name when she saw him asleep on the couch with his coltfriend, looking so happy and content.

_Oh, they're so cute together. I wonder what they did while I was gone_ Twilight wondered, heading upstairs to her bedroom to get some sleep; she was exhausted from helping the citizens of Baltimare fix their dam.

As she clicked on the lights she saw that her sheets and blanket were nowhere to be seen, which confused her greatly. Quietly heading back downstairs she checked the laundry room and found them in the washer, though they looked like they hadn't actually been washed yet.

"I guess Spike was just doing his chores like usual but forgot to start the washer" the Unicorn said to herself, pulling the bed covers out of the washer with her magic.

She was about to take them upstairs when she noticed some white streaks on the sheets; perplexed, she took a closer look and noticed they were kind of long and too crusted to be milk.

Pressing her muzzle to the streaks she sniffed deeply and thought _weird, these smell like bleach or...oh GROSS!_

"_SPIKE!_"

* * *

**The end!**

* * *

**I got a regular ship fic with these two coming soon, so if you want to see more Spikety(Spike/Lickety Split) you'll be glad to hear that, I'm sure.**

**Same rules as last time; if I get ANY serious comments bashing me, gays, or the story I WILL delete the comment and block you. I'll be a little lenient if you're joking about it but if you go too far you'll be dealt with. No exceptions.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
